Hogwarts a History
by Biku-sensei-sez-meow
Summary: SYOW! Submit your own wizard OC to be in a story full of perilous journeys as one character finds a mirror that leads them and a lucky group of 6 other wizards into parallel dimensions to find the 15 pieces of the Sorcerers Stone and save the wizarding world. The powers of the stone are being used by other worlds to control this one. Slight crack, but serious too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! And thank you very kindly for picking this story, As the summary says, you may send in at most two witches/wizards for me to use in this story, which will not correlate with the HP storyline. Now, for my rules:**

**1: Be as descriptive as possible. There's no point in you sending in a character that I can't work with.**

**2: No Mary Sues or Gary Stu's. Alright? No one is perfect at everything, so make them realistic, and try not to go too overboard with a tragic past.**

**3: Make their abilities correspond with their age. No first year animagi, unless I think it will go well with the story. if I don't, they simply won't be that great, okay?**

**4: Submit through PM. If the story is lost, I won't be able to save your character if it is in a review. If you don't have an account, I can accept that.**

**On with the form!**

**Name/Nicknames:**

**Features (descriptive!)**

**Preferred clothing:**

**House:**

**Age and Year:**

**Species (I don't care, as long as it's reasonable):**

**Ethnicity (make it reasonable):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Special Talents:**

**Greatest Fear:**

**Wand:**

**Pet:**

**Do You Want Your Character To Have A Relationship?:**

**Family:**

**Who would he/she most likely be friends with?:**

**Who would they hate?:**

**How do they feel about my Character?:**

* * *

_**Here is my character. Normally I wouldn't make one with such a bad backstory, but I'm short for time and I've had her in my head for a while.**_

**Name/Nicknames: **Annyxandra Nightingale (Nyx)

**Features (descriptive!): **Snow-white hair that reaches waist with bangs that fall into her face. Porcelain skin. Black eyeliner making the blood-red eyes pop. No tattoos or markings except for a hidden scar on her hip. very delicate body plan, but hidden strength.

**Preferred clothing: **Blue plaid skirt with puffy white shirt and blue plaid vest. matching blue plaid thigh socks and black-and-white knee-high converse. other times, black vest over black pants.

**House: **Ravenclaw

**Age and Year: **15, 5th year

**Species (I don't care, as long as it's reasonable): **Half vampire

**Ethnicity (make it reasonable): **British

**Personality: **Nyx is timid. She stays away from groups of people and tries to keep her hair and eyes hidden, because she fears persecution. She is exceptionally smart, but not really a showoff. She hates attention of any kind, and takes insults directed at her. She doesn't stick up for herself because hat is what her father taught her. Her blood status gets her picked on a lot, but she tries to hide her inner pain. She doesn't make friends easily, and is rather susceptible to pranks. If she makes friends, she could become more self sufficient, and might actually stand up to her tormentors. She is generous and honest, and loyal. She is always willing to help, but only when someone asks for it. She is just too shy. She often repeats things that her father taught her quietly to herself.

**History: **Nyx was born to a human mother and a Vampire father. Her family constantly had to move, persecuted everywhere they went. Eventually, her mother left her and her father and the two lived together in solitude. Her father went rouge one day for some unknown reason and he was killed by aurors. Nyx too was almost executed, but she was then placed into her mothers care. Her mother loved her and raised her for the first year before she went to Hogwarts.

**Special Talents: **Singing, animal communication, speed/strength/stamina, quick healing.

**Greatest Fear: **Complete isolation.

**Wand: **Vampire venom strand core, oak, 13 inches. very firm.

**Pet:** large black fruit bat

**Do You Want Your Character To Have A Relationship?:** Let's see how the story progresses first before I do anything like that**. **Besides, the story's not all about her.

**Family: **Father- Abbadon Nightingale

Mother- Florence Nightingale

**Who would he/she most likely be friends with?: **Nyx is desperate. Anyone who offers to be her friend, she'll take it, no matter who they are.

**Who would they hate?: **She only hates people who have no love, and since most everyone loves another person, she doesn't hate too many people. Even the bullies she doesn't entirely hate.

**How do they feel about my Character?: **Nyx hates herself. She thinks she's worthless and weak, when she's really just holding back.

* * *

**Okay, and now, a story to make this document legal.**

Once upon a time, there was a lonely badger.

The badger went from forest to forest looking for a friend, but he couldn't find one.

Then one day, the badger accidentally walked into a wolverines den, and the wolverine was so mad, she tore the badger to bits.

All of a sudden, a super-eagle from The Lord of The Rings swooped in and carried the wolverine off to feed it's babies.

The end!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there. No, this is not the final list you were expecting. I am simply trying to give a little advice to future submissions. As great as Griffindors are, I can't and won't have a group of them. Every house has a bad reputation for something or other, but every house has valuable traits as well. I would like some Hufflepuffs or Slytherines in the mix please. There is only until next Wednesday so hurry up and get your character in. Now, for a very short story to make this document legal.**

The King of Ice and Darkness was very lonely.

He killed by day, and was kept awake at night by nightmares.

It was a sad existance.

All of his friends and family had left him.

Then one day, he saw a young girl sitting by a pond.

She looked sad, and there were bleeding cuts on her arms.

Next to her lay a blade.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Why are you so sad?"

"I cannot love," she replied. "And no one loves me."

He thought and thought.

The girl was very pretty, and her soul was pure.

"If you can love me, then I will love you back," the King said to her.

And so, he took her off to his dark castle.

She lit up the walls with her music and they fell in love.

Forever after that, she remained the Queen of Ice and Light.

THE END

Meow!


	3. First Years Meetings

**Hello! Yes, this is the first actual chapter. I was supposed to have it out Wednesday, but a lot of stuff happened due to the holidays and school starting back up, but now, I'm back with the first chapter, which is really more of a really long prologue in which you meet all but one of the characters. Our second boy character will come in next chapter. And I am sorry, but I decided to make them all in the same year. The ages you put in are still there though. Now, let us get on with it! I don't own Harry Potter, but the story is fun to write.**

Her features had always gotten her looks. She could feel the eyes now, judging, probing, stabbing, burning her as she walked through Kings Cross Station. She walked with her mother along the crowded pavement and they stopped before a gleaming glass door on the scarlet engine. The girl was an unusual sight. She had the palest skin ever seen, matched by her long, braided, snow-colored hair. Glistening crimson eyes shone brightly from her petite face, surrounded by dark rings from lack of sleep. She wore a simple red summer dress with a white shirt underneath, white stockings, and black doll shoes. Her mother, a tall, dark haired, pretty woman, carried the girls shiny new trunk, filled with books and clothes. The girl herself carried a cage that held not an owl, not a hawk, but a large furry black bat.

"Annyxandra, be careful. Try not to draw attention to yourself, and if you have any problems, just send your bat. I'll come and get you immediately."

Annyxandra barely listened. No matter what happened, she would never tell her mother. She already knew what she was in for, only 11 years old, and waiting for torture. People already hated her, and she didn't blame them one bit. She was a horrible, ugly, dangerous creature... That is what she came to believe. Her mother kissed her on the forehead, and the little girl smiled sadly, exposing the tips of long, sharp teeth. She picked up caged bat and the heavy trunk as if it weighed nothing. She stared fearfully up at the train, then looked back at her mother. The womans dark brown eyes encouraged her. Annyxandra turned back to the locomotive and stepped on bravely. She nodded goodbye to her mother and walked on to find a compartment.

* * *

"Oh! Umm, sorry, my bad."

Rosa walked alone through the station, struggling to drag her heavy trunk behind her and a large box under her left arm. She ran into people who gruffly acknowledged her and continued on. Stumbling, she bumped into another girl with an irritated expression on her face.

"Sor-"

"Watch it, will you? Damn moose." The girl grumbled and walked quickly away towards a couple who looked as if they were going to die in the crowded area. Rosa shrugged. She had always been tall for her age, so the insults didn't really affect her anymore. Though, she wished her parents were here. They were so jostled by all the moving around and magic talk that Rosa had told them not to come in with her. Now, the poor muggle-born was regretting her decision. Rosa found a pair of glass doors and, after putting the box down, lifted the heavy trunk, gasping with the effort. She pushed and heaved, and the people waiting behind her were getting restless and leaving.

Rosa huffed a final time and gave a great shove.

_Finally._ She thought with a smile, which quickly turned to a gape when the trunk started tilting backwards right towards her.

_Oh god... _She stumbled back and tripped, landing rather hard on her rear. Rosa shut her brown eyes and waited for the case to hit her. When it didn't, and when she heard someone laughing loudly, she opened her eyes and looked up.

"Wow. That was smooth! What next? Are you gonna throw yourself under the train?" A new girl stood before her, holding up the heavy trunk. She had short, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She also wore a lot of eyeliner and mascara, which made her eyes stand out from her light skin even more. She looked younger than Rosa though.

_She's so pretty..._

The muggle-born had never really cared about her looks, thinking herself to be okay-looking, but right then, she felt positively horrid. She cursed her round face and freckles, and her droopy eyes and her straight, plain black hair. She cursed her uptight nose and the rosy skin for which she was named, and her thick eyebrows.

Even her clothes made Rosa jealous. She wore nice, clean jeans with a blue roll-neck jumper and black, knee-high boots. Rosa herself wore a simple white shirt covered by a pink jacket and complemented by a black skirt, dark leggings, and brown shoes. She felt so... plain. She had never felt like this before.

"Well? Are you gonna help me or not. I've got better things to do than sit around holding other peoples junk," the pretty girl said with a hint of irritation.

Rosa stood up and helped the girl move the heavy luggage onto the train. When they were both on, they turned to look at each other.

"Martha Howe," the dark haired girl offered her hand.

"Rosa Wilkins." They shook hands and Rosa grabbed hold of her luggage.

"C'mon, you can sit in my compartment. I'm already seated. I just came back out to say goodbye to my parents again, but it's no biggie."

Rosa smiled and followed her new, pretty, fast walking friend to her compartment.

"You know, I'm not actually a first year," Martha said when they were seated.

Rosa looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, my parents decided to send me a year early so I could get some extra lessons with a private tutor."

At first, Rosa saw this statement as pompous, but she didn't say so. She just let Martha go on about how hard it had been to get the headmaster to agree to it. But then, she began to wonder if there wasn't something deeper.

"So then, we went to court, and my father explained my situation, and here I am." She smiled and added, "So what's your story?"

"I was muggle-born. We were off alright, but we lived on a 'boring-and-nothing-ever-happened-street.' I did have a boyfriend, but we broke up. It wasn't anything serious. I guess my story isn't as exciting as yours, huh?"

Martha shook her head.

"Nah, I wish I'd had your life. Normal, happy, uneventful. Mines all gone to bloody hell." She looked out the window at the passing countryside. She met Rosas eyes a second later.

"Wanna know why I have to come here early? I mean, I wouldn't tell anyone else, but I like you. You seem nice."

Rosa blushed from the compliment and nodded. Martha sighed.

"I... kinda have dyslexia. Stupid doctors don't know how to cure it, and people think I'm stupid. But they're stupid. I'm gonna beat them all, and then they're gonna wish they'd never called me stupid." Martha was glaring out the window now, and her expression was scary. But Rosa smiled.

"I think that's amazing." Martha turned to look at her in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Rosa laughed and nodded. "You're so determined to prove yourself, it's brave, and really just- amazing!"

"Martha grinned and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" Rosa just rolled her eyes and laughed at her new friend.

* * *

"Alexzander, don't let them drag you down, da? Straight back, chin up. Go my son, make your father proud."

That was the last thing Alex's mother said to him before he got on the train. The Russian boy sat alone in a compartment in his Hogwarts robes, watching people outside greeting each other with hugs and shrieks of joy. Still others were kissing. He turned away and looked out the window to see the faces of more strangers passing by. He sighed.

_They seem so happy._

Alexzander hadn't been truly happy since the persecution in Russia when his father died. And yet, that would never stop him from continuing his work to combine religion and magic. He bowed his head in a quick, silent prayer, allowing the black fringe to fall over his right eye.

_Let me bring peace and love to those who need it most, let me succeed. Father, guide me, and guide the lost to be found._

"Oh! I-I'm sorry. I'll leave..." A soft, breaking voice interrupted his praying and he looked up to see a small, abnormally thin girl with skin and hair to match the snow of his beautiful Russian winter. His own skin wasn't very dark, but hers was ghostly, and her haunting, crimson eyes surrounded by black rings held much pain. Her hair was straight and hung in limp braids to her waist. She carried a rather large trunk and a cage with a... bat? He stared openly at her with pale blue eyes as she tried to retreat.

"No, it's fine. You can sit here."

_Lord, you have answered my prayer. This lost and tormented soul I shall return to your graces._

The girl hesitated, but so obviously did she want to accept. She eventually came in and reached to put her trunk above their heads.

"Let me help y-" Alexzander stopped short as, with incredible strength, the white girl threw her luggage up onto the rack as easily as if tossing her hair. She next set the bat cage beside the trunk and sat down as far away as possible. Alexzander decided to give her some space before trying to help her. She seemed so fragile, despite her strength...

"My name's Alexzander. Alexzander Petrov." He waited. She looked up at him.

"Annyxandra Nightingale," she murmured. "But, you can call me Nyx. It's a lot less to say, and it sounds... cooler." She had begun to sit up, then apparently realized that she was talking, and clammed up again, looking around the compartment.

"Well, you can call me Alex, da?"

Nyx stared at him. Then, she smiled, and he caught sight of her rows of sharp teeth. He hid his shock and moved a bit closer.

"So, what house do you want to be in?" he asked.

"Well, Hufflepuff seems to be the friendliest. So maybe there?"

They continued talking for a while, coming closer and closer together until Nyx voluntarily moved to sit beside him. Pleased with his progress, Alex decided to try and get her to open up.

"So, Nyx, what's your story? What are you?" The white girl blanched, turning, if possible, paler. She began edging away from Alex.

"I-I don't know what you mean. I'm a witch." Her voice squeaked at the end.

"Yes, a witch with insomnia, razor sharp teeth, pure crimson eyes, and a snowy white complexion."

Nyx looked down in shame, and he moved closer.

"I... I'm horrible."

"It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of. The lord accepts everyone who is pure of heart. Blood is only so thick." Alex took her hand and smiled.

She looked up at him tearfully, then smiled too.

* * *

Just then, when she was really considering telling Alex about her past, the compartment door burst open and two people fell through. They both shouted in surprise, Nyx pushing Alex behind her protectively.

"I dare you to say that again!"

"You crazy cat-lady! Get off me!"

On the floor was a rather scrawny boy with a flat face, tanned skin, and dark hair. He was already dressed in his school robes, and was clutching his chest.

"What are you, a muggle? Can't cast a spell, so you resort to savagery!" The boy shouted, and a girl came into view. Nyx gasped.

_Is she...?_

The new girl had short, slightly spiky hair in a high ponytail that was a lovely white. Her skin was pale and she was rather short, all like Nyx, but that is where the similarities ended. This girls hair was thin, but bouncy, and shone brightly. Her skin wasn't as pale or ghostly and her face wasn't tired and dead. The girls eyes were a deep, reddish pink. And her body was stockier, more muscular. Her face was more full and healthy. She lacked the forlorn, forgotten, broken air that hung around Nyx. And lastly, the girl wore a nice blue jumper with black shorts, boots, and a set of black cat ears and a tail was strapped onto her head and waist.

_No, she's better, she's human..._

"You wanna duel?" The girl pulled out her wand and pointed it at the boy. Before he could draw his, Alex jumped between them and held his hands apart.

"Enough, please." He turned to the girl. "What is your name?"

The girl looked like she was about to blow, but staring into Alex's blue eyes, she began to calm down.

"Iris Aragon," she growled, glancing over at the boy she had been fighting with. "And that son of a banshee just decided out of the blue to come and have a laugh at me." She started forward, but the Russian boys arms stopped her.

"Iris, come on. No one needs to get hurt. Put your wand away and sit down, da? What happened? Tell me all about it."

Iris looked at him and back to the boy, weighing her options. She huffed, roughly stowing her wand in her robes and plopping down with a glare beside Nyx. The ghostly girl offered Iris a chocolate frog box from within her pocket which she accepted gratefully.

The other boy stood up, dusting himself off with a disdainful look at Iris. Alex returned to his seat by Nyx, who was looking at him warningly. They all looked at each other for a minute before Alex cleared his throat and looked at Iris. She sighed and slouched.

"So, I had my own compartment, and I was practicing some spells my mom taught me, when he comes in and calls me a 'magicant' and a 'squib!' So, I only did what I had to." She crossed her arms and looked Alex in the eye. He looked calmly back.

"You shouldn't get into fights on your first day. I understand defending your honor, but you could get in some serious trouble."

Iris glared at him, then at Nyx, who looked away shyly. She softened her glare and asked, "So who are you guys?" Alex smiled and Nyx glanced up at her lookalike.

"I am Alexzander Petrov." He looked at Nyx encouragingly.

"Annyxandra Nightingale..." she murmured. All of a sudden, the offending boy jumped up and backed away, staring in horror at Nyx.

"Nightingale?! As in Abbadon Nightingale? I thought you looked funny, you freak!" Everyone stared at him. Alex surprised, Iris with mounting anger, and Nyx in fear.

"There's no need for that. It was uncalled for." Alex said, beginning to dislike the boy.

"Yeah, you better say sorry!" Iris was back on her feet and had her wand pointed directly at the boys chest. This time, Alex didn't try to calm her down.

"Sorry? What the bloody hell are you talking about? Don't you know? She's a filthy half-bloodsucker. A vampire!"

He let that sink in and edged closer to the door. Iris jerked her head around and gaped at Nyx. Alex turned to face her. Nyx's crimson eyes were bloodshot and on the verge of tears.

"What...? No way..." Iris said in disbelief.

"Nyx, is it true?" Alex asked, noting the way she seemed to cringe away.

"I-I'm only-y h-half..." she said in a whimper. She flinched when Iris took a step towards her, but her head shot up in surprise when the albino began speaking.

"So what?" she shouted. Nyx regarded her with owlish eyes. As did the dark boy.

"I think it's kinda cool! She has to be a lot tougher, and a lot better person than you anyways.!"

"The lord accepts all, despite their heritage." Alex said, standing up as well.

The boy looked between the two of them in disgust.

"You're all crazy! Go ahead be in her little blood-sucking cult." He left then, and after a moment, everyone calmed down. Iris was looking right at Nyx's mouth, obviously trying to get a glimpse of her teeth.

"So, are you like, a real vampire? Blood and night time and fangs and all?" Iris leaned in excitedly. Nyx shied away, but nodded.

"Well, I'm only half. My dad was a vampire, but my mom is human. And I don't drink blood exactly, just like my meat rare. And I don't really sleep to well."

"And the fangs?"

"Come on, Iris, don't crowd her." Alex held her back and smiled at Nyx. The vampire smiled shyly back exposing her fangs. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Nightingale, Annyxandra." Monica watched a tiny, cute albino girl walk up the steps to the stool. Whispers followed her the whole way. Well, it wasn't a surprise. She looked anorexic, and ghostly, like she had never even seen the sun. The hat actually covered her entire head, the poor girl! It took a while for the hat to decide, but eventually, it shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Monica was one of the few at the Ravenclaw table who actually clapped. She wondered why... The red-headed girl watched as Annyxandra walked to her table, but wherever there was a seat open, someone somehow occupied it. She smiled and waved the ghostly girl over. Annyxandra stopped for a moment, then walked over with a shy smile. Oblivious to the looks they were getting, Monica moved over and let the girl sit down beside her.

"I'm Monica." She introduced herself. The pale girl looked down at her plate.

"Nyx. Umm, you can just call me that if you want."

"Okay, Nyx."

Neither of them knew what to say really. It was a rather awkward silence until the end of the sorting ceremony. Then dinner began. Immediately, Nyx went for the rarest steak she saw. No one reached for anything at the same time as she did, except for her new friend. It was weird that they seemed to sit as far away as possible from her. She seemed really nice. Shy, but nice, and maybe a little broken. They went up to the dormitories still talking. For some reason, the other two girls who were in their dorm with them left for different rooms.

"Huh. Well, aren't they acting strange?" Monica remarked when the two girls cleared out of the room.

"Y-yeah. I guess." Nyx looked around guiltily and began unpacking. Monica looked incredulously at the bat cage. Then she noticed some other things, like the paper and quill out on the bedside table, the quantity of books and lack of clothes, the dagger hidden, but just barely visible inside the secret pocket of the trunk, the family photo that didn't move, and the letter from Hogwarts that sat on top of everything.

"So, what do you think the classes will be like? My dad taught me some self defense- I'm muggle-born- so I know how to fight and stuff, so Defense Against The Dark Arts sounds really interesting. But I don't think that would come in handy with wizards, because they can fire spells and what not. What about you? What is your family like?" Monica sat in her own bed, changed into her nightgown already, and looked expectantly at Nyx. The pale girl looked down emotionlessly.

"My father taught me to keep my head down, not to draw attention to myself, and to never fight back."

Monica frowned.

"Well, that doesn't seem like a very good thing to teach." She thought for a second, her green orbs flicking back and forth randomly. Then she smiled and it grew to a grin.

"I know! How's this. You be my friend, and I'll fight for you. That way, you aren't actually fighting, and you get to keep on the down low, okay?" Monica nodded, proud of herself for coming up with that solution. She looked at Nyx, who looked about ready to cry.

_Did I say something wrong?_

"That would be great, Monica."

"Call me Nikki."

"That would be great, Nikki."

**Awe! Now wasn't that sweet? This is just the intro, of course. Fifth year will begin next chapter. Please, tell me how to improve. Constructive criticism is welcome. Meow!**


End file.
